The Only One
by shikiXichijo23
Summary: Draco is at the hospital where he gets a big surprise and ends up making an even bigger decision. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm taking a break from my story MHLiC to write a one-shot. I've never written one and the only one I did was turned into a story. (coughs: MHLiC) So I hope you enjoy this story. 3 xoxo shikiXichijo23

D/C: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood outside the window, staring inside with hard grey eyes. His heart hurt badly. He had wanted to be inside...with her...holding her hand as she had his child, even with her painful grip. Now she was in there, holding his child and he had to stand outside, pretending not to care. This thought made him realize that his cover would be blown if someone passed by and saw him staring at the girl. Draco walked to one of the chairs and sat down. He let out a groan of contentment; he had never realized how tired he was until he sat down.

Draco closed his eyes in order to take his mind off of what was going on. His thoughts were soon interrupted by two eager people who walked up to the window. The woman squealed and hit her husband in happiness. The man pulled his wife into a hug and kissed her. Draco felt curious but did not question them at first. After a while, Draco began to feel a little annoyed. "Excuse me," the two turned to face Draco. It was like they hadn't noticed him the entire time. "Just a question: why are you staring in at her?"

"Oh I'm sorry," the woman spoke. "We were just so excited!"

"And we still are," her husband corrected her. He looked at her with love in his eyes. Draco squirmed in his seat, remembering how she used to look at him in that same way.

"We are the Henderson's. We are here to adopt this child." Draco's hurting heart broke suddenly. He had to use a lot of self control in order to stop himself from falling on to the ground. Draco steadied his breath and tried to form his question. "You, uh, you're adopting her child?"

"Why yes. The poor girl," the woman shook her head in sympathy. "The child is so beautiful. It would kill me to have to give up a child like that." The doctor suddenly came out, holding Draco's child. He hadn't had the chance to see the child in attempt to keep up with his emotionless facade. If she had put him or her up for adoption, then this was his final opportunity. "May I see the child?" The new parents agreed and held the kid out for him to see. It was a girl. She seemed to be the perfect mixture of her biological parents. She opened her eyes to reveal bright amber eyes. Draco gasped and suddenly felt an urge to hold her. He looked up at the husband and the man suddenly understood. Carefully prying the baby girl from his wife's arms, he handed her to Draco. His wife began to protest but the man shushed her gently. Draco rocked her gently and the small girl yawned, looked at him with sleepy amber eyes, and allowed her heavy lids drift downward. Draco grabbed a chair and pulled it underneath himself. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her on her forehead. He continued to rock her until Mr. Henderson placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. He gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's time for us to go." Draco nodded and handed his little girl to her father. The couple waved goodbye and as Draco continued to watch them, the girl looked at him over her new father's shoulder and waved. She then took her waving hand and blew him a kiss. Draco lifted his hand to catch it, tears softening his stony eyes. He sat back down and began to rub his temples. How could she have done that to him? Give away his child without even discussing it with him? Who did she think she was?

* * *

Outside the hospital, Mrs. Henderson slapped her husband on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing!" Mr. Henderson snapped. His wife pouted. "You took her from me and handed her to that stranger!"

"He wasn't a stranger!"

"Then who was he?" she all but screamed. Mr. Henderson paused. "I'm pretty sure was her biological father." He turned to look his wife, whose eyes were wide. "I don't think he knew that his child was being adopted." He put the key in the ignition as his wife sat there silently. The little girl in the back let out a whine. Mrs. Henderson rocked her car seat, shushing her gently. The baby stared at her foster mother with big, glowing eyes. For some reason, the woman knew what the little girl was trying to say.

* * *

Draco sat in the chair, rubbing his temples. His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor clearing his throat. He looked up and glared at him. "What is it?"

The doctor replied, unaffected by Draco's rudeness, "She would like to have a word with you."

Draco stood up. "Good. There are a few choice words I have for her as well." He walked towards the door but the doctor stopped him. "Do not be cruel to her. She just lost someone."

"At least she knew that the child would be adopted!" Draco snapped. "At least she knew the child! I only got a minute with her! She's my child as well! I did not choose to give up my only child!"

"And I'm sorry for that, Mr. Malfoy." The doctor opened the door, allowing Draco I. He shut the door and stared at the girl. Her eyes were tired but were being held open. She tried to offer him a smile but Draco's cold stare froze the atmosphere.

"You're upset with me, aren't you?" she asked.

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry..."

"No! Do not try and apologize to me!" Draco yelled. "You're words cannot make up for this! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you..."

"She was my daughter as well as yours!"

"You did not care about me!" the girl shouted. "Whenever I told you I was pregnant, you didn't care! You were uninterested throughout my entire pregnancy. Now when I give "your child" away, you want to act all fatherly!"

"You still should have asked me!"

"I did you a favor! You should be thanking me! If I hadn't, don't you think your parents would be wondering why there's a little girl calling you "Daddy" or why you have to pay child's support?" She stared at him, breathing heavily. Draco sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. She gasped in surprise as he moved closer to her. Draco leaned in and kissed her roughly. She moaned in his mouth and pulled him closer to her, only to have him pull away from her. She pouted but Draco ignored her complaint. He had a reason for ending their kiss, which came in only moments later. The doctor opened the door, allowing the Henderson's to come in.

"Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Henderson shook Draco's hand, nodding towards Hermione. Hermione nodded back, grinning politely. Draco shook his hand absentmindedly, staring at the little girl in Mrs. Henderson's arms. Hermione turned to look at her too. Mrs. Henderson handed her to Draco. The biological parents exchanged curious looks and turned back to the couple. "Why are you handing her to me?"

The two smiled. "We believe that she needs to be with her parents. Both of them." Draco sat silently, rocking the child gently. Hermione began to protest. "No. We... I put her up for adoption. You adopted her..."

"She needs her mother," Mrs. Henderson said, then added, "She needs her father." The two mothers turned to look at Draco. He was rocking the girl as she cooed softly. She grabbed her father's finger and brought it to her mouth. He grimaced at first, but it soon turned to a grin. He let her gnaw on his finger before he looked up at the two women. He shrugged and turned to Hermione. "I think she's hungry." She laughed and took the child from its father. Draco watched in some form of curiosity and amazement as Hermione breast fed his child. Unable to fight the sudden urge, Draco leaned and kissed her lips again. She allowed to move closer but the baby stopped him. She pushed him away gently with her small hand. The Henderson's laughed along with Draco as he sat back down in his seat. He continued to watch her in amazement.

"You see? This proves that we are making the right decision," Mr. Henderson whispered to his wife. She nodded and they departed quietly, not wanting to disturb the new parents. After a while, Hermione whispered, "Syria." Draco looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Syria. Syria Granger-Malfoy," she said quietly. She turned to look at him. Draco grinned at her and looked down at the baby. _Syria Granger-Malfoy_. It rung beautifully. "I love it," he whispered into her ear, rubbing the child's head. Syria opened her big amber eyes to look at her father. She began to giggle, causing Hermione to laugh along with her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Draco could tell that there would be dreadful consequences for this. At the moment, he couldn't have cared less. All that he knew was that the woman in front of him was the one.

Hermione watched curiously as Draco went down on his knees. Syria quietly cooed as she watched her father. "Hermione don't say anything until the end. I love you. I didn't think I did until today. I saw you and how you and Syria are together. I want us to be together as a family. Not just for Syria's sake, though I believe the Henderson's were right. But mostly, I want you to be my wife. Watching the Henderson's made me want that. Need that. Don't feel obligated to say yes. This is just," Draco transfigured a pen into a ring. "how I feel. Will you marry me?"

Hermione sat in the bed, breathlessly. She pondered on what had just happened. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy; pureblood maniacs. Playboy extraordinaire. He wanted her to marry him. Hermione Granger, the know-it-all Mudblood. Part of the Golden Trio. His archenemy... polar opposites to each other on every level. Pure blood... mudblood. Slytherin... Gryffindor. Voldemort...Harry Potter. Malfoy... Granger. Yet the one thing that they had in common... the one thing that they had done right together. The product of their love (even if they did not want to admit it.) The baby in her arms that looked up at Hermione and began to cry. Before she could begin to concentrate on baby Syria, Draco took her from her mother's arms. The child stopped crying automatically and began to laugh. Draco, forgetting what he had just asked, laughed along with her. That's what helped her make her decision. With tears in her eyes, she whispered. Draco looked up at her. "What was that?"

"I said yes. I love you too and I want to be with you." Hermione grinned at their child who seemed to know what was going on. "Syria wants us to be together. Besides, I think you could be a better father than Lucius was to you." Draco grinned. "I think I could be too."

* * *

AN: Thank you guys for reading! Please review! And don't worry I haven't forgotten about MHLiC!


	2. UPDATE READ!

Hey guys! Well, I've been thinking about it and I am going to add on to "The Only One". I've started the next chapter and I hope that you guys will continue to read it.

For those who have been wondering, I decided that I wanted the baby to be more advanced; "special". She is the daughter of two really smart and powerful people so it would only make since for her to be able to abnormal things as a newborn. But that was just how I wanted it and I hope I did not confuse or lose anyone on that.

Anyway, I just wanted to add this and I am not sure if I am going to add on to this story or if I am just going to start another one up. If you guys have any thoughts or ideas of what I should do, feel free to send them my way. However like I stated earlier, I have already started the first chapter. It is a little rough but I have time to work it out.

Keep reading and watch out for the sequel to "The Only One".

xoxo ~ shikiXichijo


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL!

Okay guys! Um my first thought was that I was going to add on to this story. ( I am, don't worry) It's just under a different document. The title is The Only One: 8 Years Worth. I doubt that it is up yet but do not worry.

I'm sorry if you have already added this story to your story alert. :(

xoxo shikiXichijo23


End file.
